Officer Down: Retaliation
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aaron's first case back and Emily's in trouble. There goes his blood pressure. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Officer Down. Alright, the trouble isn't over yet for the Hotchners. *snorts* I love it, Aaron and Em aren't even married yet and I call her a Hotchner. *shrugs* Oh well. Anywho, the next episode for us is Retaliation. As we all know, this is when the unsub's partner rams the police car with said unsub, the detective and Emily off a cliff. Yeah, that's great for the team's blood pressure. And of course we know Aaron won't take this well. Um, not sure it fits but have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"First case back, we won and you and Em will be home for breakfast." Dave said as he and Aaron packed up.

"We never figured out why Schrader killed Stacy Ryan." Aaron said. Of course his head was still in the case. "She had no connection to his daughter or his ex-wife."

Before Dave could respond, JJ came barreling into the room.

"There's been an accident." she said. "Emily's in the hospital and Bunting's dead."

Aaron stopped hearing JJ and Dave after JJ said Emily and hospital.

"What hospital?" Aaron asked, stopping any conversation.

JJ rattled off the name of the hospital and before she or Dave could blink, Aaron had a set of SUV keys and was gone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rested her head back, actually listening to the doctors as the adrenalin faded and her head started to pound. She had heard Morgan call JJ about five minutes ago and knew it was only a matter of time before she got a call from Aaron or he showed up.

"I'm looking for Agent Prentiss."

Well, that was fast. Wonder how many speed limits he broke.

Emily pushed herself up a bit. "Over here, Aaron."

She watched as he turned to her and his face seemed to regain some color. Damn, she could only imagine how scared Aaron had been when JJ had told him what happened.

"Emily," he moved over to her and grabbed her hand. "are you okay?"

Emily squeezed his hand. "Other then the ten piece band in my head and cut on my arm, I'm fine."

Aaron brushed her hair back. "Morgan told me what you told him."

Emily looked down. "I don't really wanna talk about that."

Aaron slid a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "You don't have to talk right now but when we get home,"

Emily nodded. "At home, I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Emily as she laid Mattie down in her crib. He could tell from the way she was moving she was sore. He leaned back against the door frame and tried to wrap his head around everything. His first case back and he'd almost lost Emily.

"Stop thinking about it Aaron and go put Jack to bed." Emily said as she covered Mattie.

Aaron smiled and went to his son's room. The little boy was sitting on his floor playing with his toys and smiled when Aaron came in.

"Hi Daddy!" Jack said.

Aaron smiled. "Hey buddy, ready for bed?"

Jack nodded and dropped his toys down before running over to his bed and bouncing onto it. Aaron laughed and helped Jack under his covers.

"Is Emmy okay, Daddy?" Jack asked.

Aaron nodded as he sat on the corner of Jack's bed. "Of course she is. Why?"

Jack looked serious as he settled against his pillows. "Her arm is all covered."

Aaron sighed. "Well bud, she did get a little hurt when we were catching the last bad guy but she's okay now. I promise."

Jack smiled. "Kay Daddy!"

Aaron kissed Jack. "Night Jack. I love you."

Jack shut his little eyes. "Love you too."

Aaron waited for Jack's breathing to even out before standing. He switched on the night light by the door and shut it as he left. He peaked his head in Mattie's room and, seeing Emily wasn't there, quickly kissed his little girl before heading to his and Emily's room. The sight he found broke his heart.

Emily was sitting on her side of the bed, knees drawn to her chest, arms around her legs. Her chin was resting on her knees and tears were in her eyes.

"I didn't really know what was happening," Emily's voice filtered through the room. "but I can still see him killing Bunting. He was struggling but I couldn't help him. I couldn't do anything."

Aaron quickly moved to the bed and pulled Emily into his arms. "You had just been shoved down a cliff and rolled several times. No one, not even Bunting, could have expected you to react like you normally would have."

Emily shook her head. "I'm an FBI agent, I should-"

"You're also human, Em." Aaron stopped her. "You get hurt and shaken just like everyone else. You get confused and disoriented just like everyone else." he rubbed her back. "Take it from me, nothing good comes from blaming yourself for things you had no control over."

Emily sniffed and settled her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Thank you."

Aaron pressed a kiss to Emily's hair. "You don't need to thank me but you're welcome all the same." he placed another kiss on her neck. "Come on, you need sleep."

The two settled down and Aaron held Emily as tightly as he dared with her injuries and sighed. She was alive, whole and with him and their kids. That was all he could ask at the end of the day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*shakes head* Nothing about that came out as planned and the whole thing reads rough to me. *looks at readers* I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
